Dragon's Hope Spring
by Thunderstorm101
Summary: An ancient, magical spring. Ranma, with a sense of self preservation. An alternet world where things took a very different route. Old faces, new problems, a single difference. This is a story of hope and dispair, and a young dragon's quest. ON HAITUS
1. Spring Time

Dragon's Hope Spring

_Chapter One:_

_Spring Time_

_Ranma one-half, I_

_Do not own. It belongs to_

_Takahashi-san._

_These are thoughts_

This is the story

**This is draconic**

"People talking to one another"

Telepathy

Here we have Chinese

_Thinking in Chinese_

_**Thinking in draconic**_

Telepathy in Chinese

Scattered around the world, on every continent (yes, even Antarctica), for every culture, hidden in remote places, are various enchanted springs. If you are reading this, you should have at least heard of the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo in China, but if you believed those to be the only magical springs in the world, you were sorely shortsighted, for, dear reader, there are many others.

There is, for instance, the Spring of the Leprechaun in Ireland, where whosoever falls in will suddenly have an urge, for the rest of their life, to repair shoes and hide their money in high-tech safes at the ends of rainbows. There are various springs of Drowned Girl and Boy throughout the world, and numerous animal springs, though the largest collection anywhere is the Springs of Sorrow, at Jusenkyo.

This story, however, dear reader, begins at a very proper Japanese home, kept by a very proper Japanese wife, who knew her duties to her warrior husband. Saddened as she was by the necessity of her husband taking her small son from her to train for years and years on the road, she saw the need for it.

_I hope that seppuku contract keeps Genma in line. I'd hate to think what would happen if he raised Ranma to be weak, or if he abused my son,_ Nodoka thought to herself as she watched her husband take her young son away. _Oh, what am I worried about? I'm sure Genma will write to me, and he swore he'd make Ranma a man among men! What could go wrong?_

The years went by, and Ranma Satome grew. He underwent the terrifying neko-ken training, learned the fine arts of stealing food off of his father's plate at mealtimes and eating at speeds no human body should be able to reach. He met his good friend Ukyo, but had to leave "him" behind. He met his good "friend" Ryoga, but was dragged to China by his father three days after the fateful challenge should have taken place, but one day before his directionally challenged rival arrived.

He mastered various martial arts. While in China, he learned various meditation techniques. He also began to regularly defeat his father in their morning sparring sessions.

Then came the fateful day. The day that forever changed the course of his destiny. The day that, possibly, should have gone a little different than it did. The day they came to…

"Welcome to Jusenkyo, honored customers!"

Ignoring the guide, Genma gestured to his son. "Here we are, boy! Jusenkyo! One of the most dangerous training grounds in all of China!"

"Doesn't look like much, Pop," Ranma commented, already taking in the bamboo shoots over the innocent-looking pools of water.

"Ungrateful boy! It is said that those who leave Jusenkyo sane are much wiser and more powerful than they were before! All that is needed is to train at this place, just once, and you will be forever stronger."

"Pop, where did you hear this rubbish?"

"Oh, no, honored customers! You should not be training here! Is very bad to fall in spring."

Still ignoring the guide, Genma leapt onto one of the bamboo polls. Ranma shrugged and followed suit.

_Why do the customers never listen to me? Could the springs be calling to them? Nah, they're probably just thickheaded idiots who think they know better than me. Or that magic is just superstition. Might as well stick around to explain to them when they fall in the springs._

The stout middle-aged man and his well-muscled son began to spar on top of the bamboo polls, jumping from one to the other and getting amazing hang-time as they fought each other, trying to knock their respective family member into the water.

_This has to be one of the most exciting things I've ever seen,_ the guide thought, _They've both come so close to falling in, only to find some way to reach the bamboo. And they've jumped all around the springs! Which ones will they fall in? Even I cannot hazard a guess. Too bad I don't have something to snack on while I watch the show._

The show continued for several minutes until Ranma got in a solid blow, knocking his father into one of the springs.

"Honored customer fall into Spring of Drowned Panda! Many year ago, panda drown in spring, very tragic tale. Now whoever fall into spring take body of panda!"

_Body of panda, huh?_ Ranma pondered. _Better move, then._

Instead of taunting his father the way he normally would, some hitherto undiscovered sense of self-preservation caused Ranma to turn and leap onto another poll, and continue on toward the edge of the springs farthest from their point of entrance, intending to get down before he got wet. _There's something I don't like about these springs. Kinda creepy, and a martial artist always listens to his gut instincts._

"Growf!" Genma shouted at his retreating son. _What? Never mind. The ungrateful boy's running away. If I have to get wet, so does he._

The panda gave chase. As he caught up to his as-of-yet uncursed son, he gave a mighty battle cry. "Growf grrr!"

_Wha?_ At the very edge of the training ground, Ranma turned to look at his father. What he saw, of course, was a panda wearing his father's vest. His eyes bugged out, he was totally unprepared for the kick he was dealt.

Genma, however, had actually figured out that it might not be best to kick his son into one of the springs that were so obviously a part of the training ground. He did, however, want to give the ungrateful boy a scare. _That one should do!_

The guide watched in horror as the younger honored customer soared toward THAT spring. _Oh no! What do I do? That's the only spring that…I hope that boy wasn't too dead-set on keeping his humanity, because not even hot water will return him from that blessed form. Though…falling into that spring before the age of one hundred isn't the best of ideas, really._

Of all the springs around the world, what most people fail to realize is that the idea of springs to change the form of whoever falls into them was inspired by something the dragons of the world did in order to protect themselves from extinction. All around the world, brave dragons created powerful springs that would transform anyone who fell in who was "noble of heart and kind of soul, selfless and strong" into a dragon.

All dragons have the ability to shape shift. Originally, they only have their "true form" which continually grows, as they get older. Then, there is the "mini" or "chibi" dragon form, which is a miniaturized true form, and, while a lot weaker, is about the size of a large cat, and there are things to be said for that. And finally, many dragons have the ability to take on human form, which is useful because of the wide range of sounds it can make, in addition to the opposable thumbs.

Unfortunately, dragons do not get their breath weapon until they are fifty years old, are unable to fly before the age of thirty, and a sixteen-year-old dragon's shoulders come up to about four feet above the ground. Worst of all, though, no dragon, no matter what it may have been before, is able to articulate any human language before the age of one hundred, even in human form. Understand, yes; speak, no.

"Oh, no! Mister customer is making very tragic mistake! Possibly." The Jusenkyo guide called to Genma.

"Growf?" the panda asked.

"Honored customer is kicking other honored customer into Dragon's Hope Spring! Whoever falls into Dragon's Hope Spring becomes dragon in reality, with strength, nature, and life that means! Is no way to be human ever again!"

_No, no! What have I done? Nodoka will kill me! I swore to her I'd bring the boy back a man among men, and he's not even human anymore!_

As Genma despaired, a wet, bedraggled, and very confused red dragon climbed out of the spring. **What the hell?** Ranma asked. **Pop, what the hell was that?** The newly changed dragon shook himself and swept his tail around, then he squeaked in surprise as his wings moved when his tail did.

The guide rushed over to explain. "Mister customer, please be not panicking! Remember you human body, what it feel like, how it move, and concentrate!"

_Well, why not?_ Ranma thought, and did as the Chinese man directed. He felt his body shift, his tail shrink and vanish, his wings do the same. His bones reshaped themselves, his body shrank and twisted, the teeth changed, his front legs turned into arms, his talons into fingernails. All in the span of a few seconds.

**Pop,** said the very young red dragon, **I don't know whether to thank you or strangle you, so I'm going to wait and figure out exactly what you've done.**

The panda in question swallowed, hard. _This…this could be very bad._

"Please follow," the guide told them both, "I is explaining all at hut."

"Growf."

**Wha? I…I'm not speaking Japanese, am I? Great, Pop, you'll be lucky to survive what I'm going to do to you later!** Ranma growled to himself.

After cautiously avoiding any and all springs on their way to the hut at the other side of the training ground, and making their way inside, the guide put some water to boil and gestured for his guests to make themselves comfortable. He then got a bowl and filled it with cold water, and poured the contents of a packet into it.

He dumped the water all over himself and nothing seemed to happen.

"You see, honored customers," he began in flawless Japanese, "each and every spring here in the Jusenkyo training ground has a curse because something or someone drowned there at some time in the history of this place. From then on, whosoever falls into that spring is cursed to become what they would have been if they had been born that way, or their mind will change to accommodate the change, depending on the spring."

Here he paused to let the information sink in.

**So…Pops turned into a panda because of the spring. But, I didn't fall into a spring in the training ground, it was outside it. What does that mean?** Ranma rumbled.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't understand draconic," the guide informed them. "Unfortunately, no dragon under the age of one hundred can speak any human language, your body simply isn't developed enough for you to pronounce our words. I have an amulet for events like this, please wait here while I go find it."

As the guide walked off and began searching for the elusive amulet, Genma began to glance around. Fortunately, he decided that there was nothing of value present.

"Ah! Here it is!" the Jusenkyo guide announced as he slipped the amulet around his neck. "Now, I would like to continue my explanation. When a customer falls into a Jusenkyo spring, the affect can be undone with hot water," the kettle whistled, and the guide removed it from the fire. "However, the first splash of cold water will reactivate it."

**Like an on/off switch?**

"Yes, younger honored customer has it right. Cold water turns the curse 'on' and hot turns it 'off'."

The guide poured some of the water onto Genma, who sighed in relief.

"So," the panda man began, "will this allow my son to speak again?" the foolish father took the kettle from the guide and poured the rest of the water onto Ranma.

**Idiot.** Ranma muttered.

"That he seems to be," commented the guide.

"Wh-why didn't anything happen?" Genma demanded.

"Because, honored sir, your son did not fall into a Jusenkyo spring. The Spring of Dragon's Hope, or Dragon's Hope Spring, is not a Jusenkyo spring. He is no longer human, he is a dragon, and a very young one."

"What do you mean by that?" the stupid panda demanded.

"Young sir," the guide turned to Ranma, ignoring Genma, "how old are you?"

**Sixteen.**

"Very well. As you are now a dragon, that means that you are basically and infant, with all the helplessness that implies."

**WHAT? I am _not_ helpless!**

"By the standards of dragons, you are. Fortunately, your human form is just as strong as it was before your unadvised swim. You just won't be able to pronounce any human languages for another 84 years, because your body is unable to produce the sounds for anything other than draconic."

**So, what…I'll have to write people notes saying 'I'm mute'?**

"Something like that. It also means that _you_, sir," he turned to Genma, "will have to handle any and all people you encounter, and do the talking." He broke off as Ranma made a choking, gagging sound like he was going to be sick.

"What, you have a problem with that, boy?"

Ranma nodded his head, vigorously, in response.

"Too bad!" the panda crowed. "So, guide, is there any place where I can learn more about this curse I'm under?"

"Yes, yes. I was going to lead you to the Amazon village, anyway."

"Amazons?"

"Yes. I have an agreement with the Joketsuzoku Amazons. I bring those who are cursed by Jusenkyo to them whenever possible, and they provide me with food and protection. I have agreements with all of the local tribes, because Jusenkyo is an important part of the local culture, and I know Jusenkyo's secrets."

**So, what? We go to these Joketsuzoku Amazons, and they just answer all our questions? No catch?**

"You'll have to be very careful not to fight one. Their laws dictate that any outsider male who defeats a female warrior in battle is married to the warrior he defeated, and any outsider female who defeats a warrior must be hunted down by that warrior and killed."

"But…my son isn't even _human_ anymore! Why should they be interested in him now?"

"They might be. The Joketsuzoku are very strange. I will guide you to them, however, because I enjoy their protection in return for leading all Jusenkyo victims I can to them."

**So…these Amazons have turned the springs into more of a trap than they were already?**

"Yes, sir."


	2. Partners

Dragon's Hope Spring

_Chapter Two:_

_Partners_

_Must I reiterate?_

_Now get it straight!_

_Ranma is not mine,_

_I have no wish to pay a fine._

Narration of story

_Thoughts of characters_

"Speaking in Japanese"

This is Chinese

Wow, telepathy!

/Panda signs/

**And finally, draconic**

Note: telepathy has no language, because everyone hears telepathy as speaking their own first language, so there can be no telepathic miscommunication, because you don't speak with words, but with thoughts.

Three beings, not entirely unexpected by the local populous, trekked through the wilds of China along the locally known, much feared path between Jusenkyo and the village of the Joketsuzoku Amazons. These three travelers were obviously not unfortunate, lost wanderers, however…they were far unluckier than that, for one of them was the Jusenkyo guide.

That alone meant that the other two were cursed. The panda was most likely once human, as it wore clothing. The young man, however, looked fairly normal. What could he have once been? He wore clothing, and seemed unbothered by walking on two legs. A trained bear? A girl? Not that it mattered. Those touched by the springs brought only chaos. And so, Ranma, Genma, and the Jusenkyo guide walked unmolested through one of the most dangerous parts of China, simply by dint of where they'd been.

Elder Kuh Lohn of the Joketsuzoku Amazons watched with great pride as her great granddaughter, Xian Pu, the village champion, decimated her opponents, one after the other. It looked like the spunky, sometimes out-of-control purple-haired warrior maiden would win the annual tournament yet again.

_Still. It would be nice if something were to happen to her to make her take things a bit more seriously. Something to help her to grow up. We can't just keep coddling the girl; she's become a spoiled brat!_

The matriarch of the proud Chinese Amazons sighed as her great granddaughter defeated her last opponent and was declared village champion, yet again.

I'm so happy! I knew my training would pay off! Xian declared.

Congratulations, Xian Pu, but it looks like the celebrations will have to wait a bit. We've got company coming with the Jusenkyo guide.

Immediately, the girls began murmuring excitedly to themselves. The elder sighed as they speculated on which of them would be netting herself a husband this time, though this had only happened once before, and he'd been so pathetic that none of them had lost.

Xian Pu nearly squealed with delight before she remembered herself. The Jusenkyo guide was saying something in that barbaric Japanese language that her Elder Kuh Lohn was making her learn, something about broadening her horizons. That young man is so cute! Maybe it's only the stupid looking panda that fell in a spring.

However, before she could ready herself to challenge the handsome male to combat, the guide spoke in Mandarin.

Wait! Before anyone challenges these men, I must speak with an elder!

Guide, what is the meaning of this? You stopping any of our warriors from challenging a Jusenkyo victim is highly irregular.

The most recent happenings at the Springs of Sorrow has been highly irregular.

"Very well. All three of you, follow me."Xian, wait outside my hut.

"Yes, Elder," the guide replied in Japanese.

Yes, great grandmother, Xian Pu demurred.

Once all four were settled in Kuh Lohn's hut, the elder turned to the guide.

"Now, what, exactly, is the meaning of this?"

"The elder customer was fairly normal. He fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda. His son, however," the guide indicated Ranma, "fell into the Dragon's Hope Spring."

"And he didn't instantly perish?"

**Wait…what's this about instantly perishing?**

"Oh, don't tell me he can't speak anything but draconic!" Kuh Lohn complained.

"Ah…perhaps it would be better if _you_ were the one who could understand him, Honored Elder," the guide to the Springs suggested as he removed the amulet he was wearing and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Kuh Lohn said, placing it around her neck. "Now, I am Elder Cologne of the Joketsuzoku Amazons. Please tell me how old you are, young dragon, and what you felt when you fell into the Spring of Dragon's Hope."

**Sixteen, and it felt…it felt right. It felt like everything had been out of focus, and a bit off before, but I never noticed because it was like I didn't know what I was missing. Then it was like everything slid over a few centimeters, or something, and it was all clearer than it's ever been. Right and wrong, what's honorable and what isn't, my senses, everything! It was—is amazing, and I wouldn't want to turn back.**

"Show me your true form, please."

**True…form?**

"Didn't anyone explain it to you? You two, guide and panda, out."

"Yes, Elder," the guide bowed and left.

"Growf!" Genma complained, but left.

"You can't possibly help but notice that your human form is less comfortable than your true, draconic form. The one you must have come out of the Spring in."

Ranma nodded, concentrating, and the young dragon felt himself dwindle, a tension he hadn't noticed suddenly released, and he snapped into the four-feet-at-the-shoulder, red-scaled, winged, tailed, four-legged form from before. Now that he knew what was happening, and wasn't panicked, it did feel better.

**You mean this, right?** He asked.

"Hm…not bad, not bad. Go chibi for me."

**Chibi?**

"They didn't tell you about that, either? Pathetic. Typical males." She sighed as the young dragon cocked his head to one side, adorably. _Damn my weakness for infants of all types._ the matriarch mentally grumbled. "It's like the form you're in now, only about the size of a cat." The dragon flinched. "Is there something wrong, young one?"

**Please don't mention c-c-c-c those furry things that chase mice. I don't like them.**

"Why not?"

**Do I _have_ to tell you?**

"I can't force you. Anyway, you get the picture, right?" _What could have been done to this poor boy, that he can't even say the word neko?_

**Yes.** Ranma heaved a mental sigh, and concentrated on _smaller_. He felt himself shrink. It was a novel, and not unpleasant experience. It also happened very swiftly, so that before he knew it, he was about a foot long, and (though he didn't know it) absolutely adorable.

"Now, do you know what a Dragon Partner is?"

**No.**

"Simply put, a Dragon Partner is a warrior that a dragon shares a telepathic link with. Once partnered, they cannot ever truly separate, and fight and work as a team. They travel together and are often the very best of friends. You will not be able to bond with a warrior you will not get along with, and it is often believed that dragons and their partners are destined to be together in the heat of battle and the forge of friendship. Do you understand?"

**I think so. **Ranma returned to his human form. **Do you want me to be the partner of one of the village warriors?**

"If you would consider my great granddaughter, Shampoo, I would be honored and very happy. She's a bit spoiled, but a good person at heart. She is, however, used to being the best at everything, and could use a wake-up call."

**If she wound up traveling with me and Pops, there's no way she wouldn't get it.** Ranma smirked. **Sure, I'll consider her. Just tell me what to do.**

"Just meet her. If she's the one, you'll bond with eye-contact."

The fledgling red dragon nodded.

Xian Pu was getting impatient. The Jusenkyo guide and the stupid panda-man had come outside, and she'd amused herself for a while with hot and cold water, but neither of them would tell her what was happening in her great grandmother's hut.

It's not fair! she complained to the guide I'm the great granddaughter of the village matriarch, and the village champion. I want to know what that's about!

For the last time, Elder Kuh Lohn told us to wait outside. We don't know what they're doing in there.

Frowning, Xian went into a pout. _It's not fair._ She had no chance to elaborate on why it was unfair, however, because that was the moment of time her great grandmother, the village matriarch and the oldest woman among the Joketsuzoku, chose to pogo out of her hut, leading the handsome young man behind her.

Xian, take this amulet, and speak in Japanese.

"Why?" asked the purple haired warrior, putting it on while marveling at the likeness of a European dragon etched into the strange metal.

"Ranma, please tell her why."

**It's so you can understand what I say,** the young man said in a rumbling voice that was like no language or sound Xian had ever heard before, but was something like a cross between a boulder rumbling of gravel and a feral animal growling, but she nevertheless understood like it was Mandarin.

"Wh-what? Shampoo is not understanding why I is understanding strange word-not-words."

**Wow, do you need to practice your Japanese. I'm speaking draconic, because I can't actually pronounce Japanese anymore, though I do understand it. That amulet lets you understand what I'm saying, though I'm told that I'll be able to form the sounds in human languages when I turn 100. That'll be a while, though, because I'm only 16.**

"Why are you not looking Shampoo in the eyes?"

**Ah…I'd rather Pops didn't hear your responses, so do you know somewhere private that we could talk? I'd rather not have to trash him because he says something stupid. And tell Elder Cologne to keep an eye on his sticky fingers.**

"Great grandmother, dragon boy say panda man have too too sticky fingers. Please to be keeping eyes on him while Shampoo talks to dragon boy?"

"Of course, Shampoo. I certainly hope he can help you with your grammar problem."

"Shampoo no is having grammar problem!"

**Oooh, yes you do. Now, do you have some place we can talk away from prying ears, or not?**

"Yes. Follow Shampoo. And no trying anything funny business, or Shampoo have to win too too big fight!"

**I'm not going to try anything funny, now can we go so I can tell you what the Elder and I were talking about?**

"Oh! Yes! Please be following Shampoo to too too secret place."

Upon reaching Xian Pu's secret hideout, a small hut built up a very tall tree and well-hidden in the foliage, only reachable by climbing up a cliff that curved into an overhang and jumping over various natural booby-traps, Ranma settled down to tell her what he and Kuh Lohn had been talking about.

When he'd finished, the warrior maiden was so overcome, she forgot he couldn't understand Chinese. Wonderful! We should see if we're right to be partners right now!

**Er…what? Pops never let me learn any language but Japanese. He said it was a 'distraction from the Art' and hit me over the head when I tried, so you'll have to speak Japanese until you teach me.**

"Oh. Shampoo sorry. Shampoo think we should see if we is right for each other right now! There too too many story about Dragon Partners and how strong and amazing they is!"

**Really? You do realize that if this works and we bond, you'll have to travel with my stupid Pops.**

"Yes, Shampoo know. But Ranma not have to beat on stupid panda man alone! Shampoo can help!"

**Right.** Ranma looked up and into Shampoo's eyes, and they both felt something click into place, like some vital part they had each been missing.

What just happened? Xian Pu wondered, then realized she'd projected it through that new link in her mind.

It looks like we are right to be partners for each other, Xian. Maybe we should return that amulet to the Jusenkyo guide, because it looks like you won't be needing it anymore.

Oh? Am I supposed to translate what you say for other people now?

You _are_ my partner now, Xian Pu.

"True. We should be going now."

**Probably.**

Genma moaned. His only son had gone off with some purple-haired warrior woman telling her to tell him, Genma, why, though that was probably the boy overlooking the fact that his dear old father could no longer understand what he said.

"Old woman," he tried again, addressing the ghoul-like creature perched on a staff beside him, "why have my son and your great-granddaughter gone off?"

"Hm…I don't know," she answered, staring at him with those huge, unnerving eyes. "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"Wha?" the bald Jusenkyo victim asked intelligently.

"Well, they _are_ heading back to the village. You can ask them when they return."

(A/N)

Next time on Dragon's Hope Spring:

How will Genma react to Ranma being bonded to Xian Pu?

How will the Amazons react to Genma—long term?

How will Xian Pu take the news of traveling with Genma, once she gets to know him?

And could the Tendos be involved?

I don't actually know…you'll have to tell me. If you want the third chapter to be written, you must review!


	3. Preparations

(A/N)

It probably would have been a lot longer before I got around to writing this, but I got a little curious and looked at my stats page. I was stunned to find that this story was on a whopping eleven c2s, and had collected over 3,000 hits! That's more than the rest of my stories all together! That, combined with the 47 story alerts and some of the reviews, has blown my ego up to enormous proportions.

Also, just in case someone is wondering about Ranma's thought-processes, he's been acting intelligent because he is. Genma actually left his son to local monks and people while they were in Japan (in this story) and he received a decent, if scattered, education that he's had to hide from Genma until now. Now that Genma can't understand a word he says, Ranma can be as intelligent as he wants to be.

As before,

"Japanese"

Narration

_Thoughts in Japanese_

**Draconic**

Chinese

_Thoughts in Chinese_

And telepathy

With the addition of:

Signs

So, thank you, and as a reward for the hits, reviews, and blown up ego, here's chapter three.

_Thisisalinebecauseffnetdeletedtheonesinthepreviouschapters_

Dragon's Hope Spring

_Chapter Three:_

_Preparations_

The Amazon village was a peaceful scene. The matriarch perched, perfectly balanced, on a wooden cane, watching the entrance to the village along with a stout, balding, middle aged Japanese man and the majority of the village's warriors, as well as the plump guide to the local cursed springs. They were waiting for the return of the village champion and the man's son. Anyone who knew anything about this village would likely guess that the champion and the foreigner had already fought, and that she had likely lost and they were, by Joketsuzoku law, married.

The assemble martial artists did not have long to wait, for the champion's voice rang out, announcing their presence to all those awaiting the return of the two youths.

Everyone! We have returned! And great-grandmother, you were right! IT WORKED!!! After this cheerful announcement in mandarin, the young woman let out a loud and cheerful whoop.

As the purple haired Amazon and the pigtailed apparently Japanese young man jogged though the village gates, Kuh Lohn sighed. "Xian Pu, as I do not know what happened while you were out, and Ranma cannot speak Japanese, you will have to explain to his father what happened."

"Why should Shampoo tell stupid panda-man what happened?"

"Because, as this young man's father, he has a right to know."

Unfortunately, Xian, she's right. Pops should know, or he'll drive us crazy by trying to find out.

"Fine! All right, stupid panda-man, you listen, and you listen now, because I is not going to be repeating this! Ranma and Shampoo is going out because that is what great-grandmother said to do. Shampoo is becoming Ranma's dragon-partner, so Shampoo and Partner is coming back to village. I is going to be traveling with Partner, so you is having to get used to Shampoo being along with Partner and stupid panda-man on training journey."

"Well, if that's the case, I suppose you'll be coming back to Japan with us. Jusenkyo was going to be that last stop before our return."

"Oh, good!" the elder enthused. "Shampoo, the total immersion in the Japanese culture will be good for you."

"But…great-grandmother! Shampoo is not wanting to be separated from family. Is important, I know, but can someone from home come with Shampoo?"

"Hm…well, I have been wanting to travel, so I suppose we could open a restaurant."

**Well, that's a bit stereotypical**, Ranma muttered.

"What was that, Ranma? I can't understand draconic, you know."

He said it was stereotypical, Elder. Xian Pu translated.

Hm…since you two are bonded, you don't exactly need that amulet anymore, do you, Xian?

Oh, you're right! Instead of handing it to the elder, however, she tried to return it to the guide.

No, I have several. Give it to your partner, the guide said softly.

Thanks, Ranma commented as she handed it to him. I'll be sure to keep this safe, where a certain panda's sticky fingers won't be able to get at it. Knowing him, he'd trade it for a bowl of rice the moment he got hungry.

That's horrible! We have to teach him to respect other people's property.

Genma sweated as the purple haired Amazon and his son turned to look at him with calculating expressions, like they were planning just how thoroughly to beat him once they left the village. He had no idea how close to the truth he was.

_Fromnowontheseindicateascenechange_

That night, while Ranma and Genma slept in the visitor's hut, her friends ambushed Xian Pu.

Come on, Xian, tell us the truth! You're married to him, right?

No, I'm not.

Then what happened?

Well, you aren't going to believe this, but…

Come on, try us!

You've heard of the Dragon's Hope Spring, of course.

Of course we have. We're not fools!

He fell in that!

So he's a dragon?

And I'm his partner! Xian Pu squealed the last part excitedly. Her friends congratulated her, but looked jealous as well.

The following morning found Ranma and Kuh Lohn conversing in the Elder's hut, with the use of a technique both Ranma and his father were working on master—the ancient technique of sign-talk, used by mute martial artist everywhere!

"Ranma, I would like to know exactly where you and your father are going in Japan, so that I can set up a restaurant there."

Elder, perhaps you should wait. Pops has a tendency to get into trouble, but he said something about moving in with a friend. Once we have a stationary address, Shampoo and I will send a letter to the village, letting you know where we are.

"Speaking of my great-granddaughter, how is she holding up?"

Now that she's more used to the idea, she's looking forward to the trip. Personally, I'm looking forward to a new sparring partner. Pops is…getting predictable.

"Heh…as is Shampoo. She seems to have hit a dead-end in her training."

So how is she still Champion?

"Her dead-end is, regrettably, above everyone else's level."

Dead-ends don't last long with Pops around. Seems the only thing he's good at is teaching people how to fight. You can expect her to come back stronger, tougher, and faster.

"Good."

Xian Pu, meanwhile, was saying farewell to her friends.

Partner, are you certain that we must leave as soon as possible? She asked.

Positive. Pops will try to steal anything that's not nailed down soon if we stay here much longer.

Then we should leave. I would hate for the village's justice to have us helping your wounded father across the continent.

That makes two of us! And he'd whine the whole way!

Hee hee, the purple-haired warrior giggled.

Xian Pu! Please, don't go! a handsome young man cried, addressing a nearby tree.

Mu Tze! I'm over here! And I have to go. My Partner is going, and I have to go with him.

Turning to face the correct direction, Mu Tze sighed. But…I'll miss you.

As will the rest of the village. And you are a good friend, but I need some space. I'll write to you, Mu Tze.

Do you promise, Xian Pu? Do you promise to write to me on the road, and when you get to Japan?

I promise that I will keep in touch. Now go find someone else to bother! I'm not finished saying goodbye to everyone yet, and we leave at noon, just after lunch!

Why so soon?

To stop the thieving panda from stealing from the village.

Mu Tze bowed his head and walked on.

After he finished packing, Ranma glanced up and noticed that there were still several hours to go before he had to go, so he set out to speak with some of the villagers.

Mu Tze grumbled to himself as he walked. _It's not fair. Xian Pu becomes a dragon's partner, and suddenly she's going away with her Partner and his father…of course I'm happy for her good fortune, but I wish I wasn't being left behi—_ His thoughts were abruptly cut off as he walked into someone.

Oh, excuse me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, the nearly blind hidden-weapons master automatically replied.

The fault was mine, as well read the sign the victim of Mu Tze's carelessness held up, once the Amazon male put on his glasses and squinted at it.

Your writing is horrible, he commented, looking at the other man. _This must be the dragon._

I'm sorry, I do not speak this language well. Do you know Japanese?

"Yes, actually, I'm fluent."

Thank you!

"You're Shampoo's partner, aren't you?"

Yes, who are you?

"My name is Mousse. I'm Shampoo's suitor, though she doesn't like me much."

Really? Xian Pu, who is…uh…Mousse?

His name is Mu Tze, and he's been my good friend since childhood. Lately, though, he's been proclaiming his never-ending love of me…to inanimate objects. It's not that I'm not willing to give him a chance, but something needs to be done about his eyes!

Thanks. I was just wondering, because he walked into me.

Stupid Mu Tze; walking into people.

Shampoo just sees you as a friend.

"I knew that! So, are the stories true? You can really talk telepathically?"

Yeah, how do you think I knew she saw you as a friend?

"Good point. I don't suppose you could convince her to let me tag along?"

Why do you want to come?

"I'd like to get to know her better."

Then, maybe you should be her friend.

"But…I love her!"

Then practice Blind Sight until you can tell her to her face. Or get new glasses.

"Blind Sight? What's that?"

An aura-sight technique. I can train you in it if you tag along.

"Really?!"

Sure. Pops taught it to me years ago, made me wear a blindfold all the time and everything. It's actually better than normal eyesight in a fight, though more tiring, and you can't read with it.

"Better? How?"

Less limited. You can see all around you with it, even above and in the ground, though that's really hard and gave me migraines.

"So, what do you suggest?"

Can you already sense auras?

"Yes, in fact, I'm one of the village's best aura trackers."

Then after we leave, track us. We can train when it's my turn to keep watch, but I think you'll have to run it past Cologne.

"I'll go ask her right now! You leave at noon, right?"

Yeah, to stop my stupid Pops from stealing various small, valuable items from the village.

(A/N)

So…like it? Hate it? Glad I updated? Think I should have updated sooner?


End file.
